


familiar constellations

by Eldridgesolay



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M, Faun circle dancing, Liliandil misses her father, Semi-established relationship, the journey home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldridgesolay/pseuds/Eldridgesolay
Summary: It is hard to return home, and harder still to leave.
Relationships: Caspian/Ramandu's Daughter | Liliandil, Ramandu's daughter & Ramandu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	familiar constellations

It has been clear sailing since the Dawn Treader left home-Liliandil’s home. But no; the Island is no longer her home, for she shall not return. Father’s home, then?

She left him alone, with naught but the company of the birds. He had assured her that he was happy, so very happy for her to go if that is what she chose. That would not have pained her so, if it was temporary. But this must be her choice forever.

She shall not return. It is an uncomfortable thought, but she has accepted it. Never seeing Father again is worse. Her heart lies behind, still. At Aslan’s Table, with Father. Her soul lies with Caspian, and it is her soul she has chosen.

She made her choice some time ago: when she watched him sail away. Away to the End of the World. She had known, then, that she could never watch him sail away from her again. They would go together. As the Dawn Treader had pulled away, he had looked back.

Now they are together. Alone, for once. He stands at the stern edge of the ship face to the sky, arms wrapped around himself. He is missing his friends, no doubt.

She walks to him, bare feet silent on the deck.

“I know you miss your friends,” she says, laying a hand on his shoulder. He jumps.

“My lady!” He gives a small smile.”I’m sorry. I didn’t hear you.” He sighs. “I do miss them. But that is not all…” he turns away again.

She follows his gaze back to the sky. Dusk is falling, and the familiar constellations are coming into view.

“Tell me what you’re thinking,” she says.

“Does it...does it _bother_ stars, that we watch them?” Caspian asks abruptly.

Lilliandil lets out a startled laugh. “Is that what’s been bothering you?”

He grins “No, not really. But I have been wondering that since I met you and your father. What do you think?”

She leans on the edge of the ship. “It doesn’t bother me to be watched. I imagine it would depend on the star. But they are so far, and very busy. They do not have much time to worry. Or to be lonely.”

“Are they busy dancing?”

“Yes, so my father tells me.”

“Now, that’s an idea.” He straightens up, gives a sweeping bow, then holds out a hand. She takes it.

“Are we going to dance?” she asks.

“That we are-though I must warn you: I have only ever circle danced with fauns. My uncle did not consider dancing an important subject for a future king to study.”

They’re holding hands. Liliandil goes to rest her other on Caspian’s shoulder, when he begins to flail like seaweed caught in a strong current. He waves her arm up and down and stomps his feet.

“This is faun circle dancing?” she asks, giggling.

“Yes-it’s easier with more people, though. Or music. I wish I brought my recorder.” He waves his arms again, and there-a semblance of rhythm. “Like this, see?”

Lilliandil joins his flailing. Soon they’re whirling about, arms waving, feet stomping. The sky darkens around them, but they continue to dance. It's too dark to see clearly. One wrong move, then they’re both in a giggling heap on the hard plank floor, worn smooth after the long journey.

The only light comes from the stars above and from Lilliandil's own faintly silver glowing skin.

“That was fun,” Lilliandil gasps when enough air returns to her. She leans her head on Caspian’s shoulder. “I can’t wait to do it with the fauns when we get to Narnia.”

“Yes. They’ll love you. You’re a natural,” he says breathlessly. There’s so much I want you to see. So many people I want you to meet. And I do miss Narnia. My heart belongs to the sea, but my soul is with my people. Does that make sense?”

She smiles. “It makes perfect sense, to me.”

Her heart is with Father, but her soul lead her to leave him.

“We’re making good time,” he says, grinning.“ "Much faster than on the journey here. I wonder if that is always the way. So often, the tales tell far more of the journey to than the journey from. I suppose that is because that is where all the mystery is found. We will arrive at land of the Duffelpuds soon-what a time we had there! And I know that Drinian is hoping for Coriakin to make a complete map for us. He is very excited."

She nods. “My father has spoken about Coriakin before. It will be interesting to finally meet him. Father always…,” she trails off. She will never again hear his stories. Never again hear his _voice_ , even.

His grin fades. “I know you miss your father. Though I am joyed behind belief that you have chosen to accompany me, I cannot help feeling as though you would rather stay behind. If you want, we’ll turn the ship back, and you can-”

“Caspian,” she says firmly. “I miss my father, but it was my choice to come with you. Remember that.” If she keeps thinking about Father, she may change her mind. That she will not, must not, allow herself to do. She sits up. “Now, tell me. What were you worrying about, before?”

“I…,” he looks away again. “I was just missing my friends. Lucy, Reepicheep, Edmund, Eustace...They’re all gone. It was very sudden. But I’ll be fine. I was, last time. I had other friends, and all the work of being king, and the promise of the Sea.”

That cannot be all, not with how his head hangs. But he has chosen not to say all that is on his heart, and she must accept that. They are, both of them, leaving behind their hearts to follow their souls.


End file.
